quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake Live
Quake Live is an installment of the Quake series of first-person shooters, designed by id Software. It is a modified version of Quake 3 Arena: Gold. It is launched through Steam or a browser plug-in, which runs on computers running Windows, OS X or Linux. Quake Live was different from Quake 3 Arena in that it was free. Supported browsers were Internet Explorer 7+, Mozilla Firefox 2+, and Safari 3+. It was also proven to work under Google Chrome. Quake Live was first announced at QuakeCon 2007 as Quake Zero. The name was changed to Quake Live in 2008 due to a domain squatting issue. Quake Live entered invitation-based closed beta in 2008, entered open beta on February 24, 2009, and was fully released on August 6th, 2010. Two pay to play choices were made available: Pro and Premium. Pro and Premium players get maps and game modes that are not available to standard players. As of July 2014, only Pro subscription is available, in monthly, quarterly, or annually basis. This was later scrapped into a one time fee of 9.99$ on steam as of 2015, which was frustrating for many fans because their statistics and friend lists were reset. Installation Quake Live required a plug-in to play, which may lead to problems in slower computers or faulty browsers. As of December 2013, a stand-alone launcher is released, dropping plug-in support. In September 18, 2014, Quake Live was released on Steam as a free to play game, to have a retail price later at 2015. In-browser gameplay thumb|300px|left|Clan arena Gameplay Gameplay Quake Live runs on a modified version of the id Tech 3 engine. Changes include the addition of new maps, a more straightforward HUD, achievements, and an intuitive client/server interface. Updates are automatically installed each time Quake Live is launched. There are currently no plans to include user modifications, although several successful Quake 3 Arena modders were hired to help. The gameplay of Quake Live consists of players attempting to frag more of their opponents than any other player or team in a given match, similar to its predecessor Quake 3. This is achieved by navigating a 3D environment while collecting health, armor, weapons, ammo and various power-ups in an effort to survive and to defeat opponents. Quake Live ''retains almost everything from ''Quake 3 Arena: Gold ''and retains the same bots in addition to two new ones. DEV Game modes ''Quake Live features many dev game modes: *Various limited edition modes are introduced at regular intervals, known as DevPicks. These feature elements such as permanent invisibility, tactiQuake or slow-mo. *Most of these gamemodes have 'Instagib (IG) '''variations, where all weapons except for the Railgun are removed. The damage for the Railgun is increased to the point where a player will be killed upon the first hit. According to most sources, Devpicks usually do not include this feature. Game Modes Death Match (DM) Death Match is a normal Free For All (FFA) Gametype in which you fight against 2 - 12 other opponents. First who scores 50 Frags wins the match. The match lasts 20 minutes if there is a draw there will be added 120 seconds overtime (up to 10 times). Team Death Match (TDM) Team Death Match is a Team based Gametype in which you fight against 2 - 8 other opponents. The team which does the most kills in 20 minutes wins the match. The match lasts 20 minutes if there is a draw there will be added 120 seconds overtime (up to 10 times). Clan Arena (CA) Clan Arena is a round based Team Death Match (TDM) in which you spawn with 200 Health, 100 Armor and full Ammo in which you fight against 2 - 6 other opponents. First team that wins 10 rounds wins the match. Duel Duel is a 1vs1 based match where you fight on a map of your choice/ your enemy's choice. The match lasts 10 minutes if theres a draw there will be added 120 seconds overtime (up to 10 times). The player who does the most kills wins the map. Differences between ''Quake 3 Arena and Quake Live *''Quake Live'' features a modified version of the Quake 3 Team Arena HUD, displaying weapon ammunition on the left. *A few more maps are available, as well as the player models from Quake 3: Team Arena in neutral colors (The default colors for Q3:TA models used to be red). *New skins are included for some models. *FOV (field of view) adjustments, Railgun colors and style, and other customizations are available in the options menu. *The gibs created in Quake 3 when fragging an opponent or destroying a corpse with a very powerful weapon are replaced by impact sparks. *When starting a match, all players need to be ready in Quake Live. However, in Quake 3, the match starts right away without a warmup period on default. *Some maps carried over to Quake Live have been slightly altered. The original tournament map against Xaero in Quake Live, for example, has a new platform for the Quad Damage powerup. Also, the object spawning areas in the maps have been modified. *During the game, Quake Live features the player's statistics - score, frags, deaths, ping, accuracy, favorite weapon, time, chain kills, railgun frags, gauntlet kills, captures, assists, defense medals and current place in the game. Quake 3 did not feature any accuracy or favorite weapon stat, as well as the number of chain kills, railgun kills, gauntlet kills, captures, assists, and defends. *At the end of a game in Quake Live, one may view all the player's individual statistics for a time. *Death messages that appear on screen without an open console involve the player's name, icon of the weapon used to kill, and the fragged player. Previously, sentences describing the frags were used. *Some weapon damages have been adjusted. Like Railgun now deals 80 damage and Machine Gun now deals 5 damage per hit, and only 4 damage per hit in TDM. Rocket Launcher splash damage scaled down to 84 from 100, while Grenade Launcher keeps its splash damage same. *New weapon added called Heavy Machine Gun in an August update. Since original starter Machine Gun is nerfed and Chain Gun is removed, developer team added a rapid hitscan weapon with acceptable stats. *Same Aug'14 update added HMG, also removed Nailgun and Proximity Mine Launcher from all maps of Quake Live. Locked away from access but still achievable via cheatcodes. *Aug'14 update also allowed players to have "starter loadouts". Where any player can pick 2 weapons to their hearts' content with limited ammo. *Pressing forward and spamming jump will allow player to accelerate. It won't be fast as constantly strafe-jumping but a shortcut for snowballing some velocity in a small time span. *General "Ammo Pack"s added to the game replenishing all the ammo to all weapons player possess without needing to look for specific ammunition packs in the map. *Some power-ups have changed, Eg: A persistent power-up called Ammo-Regen is now Armor-Regen, Flight power-up changed to be a usable jet hover. *Added a new armor type called Green Armor that appears on a few maps. Grants 25 armor points and stacks with all other armor types, have the same absorb rate of 2/3. Trivia *Although it says servers run on Safari 3+, some players find it does not. This is probably due to the browser itself. *Some characters now have crotch plate because of rating teen. Now blood gibs are also removed from visuals. External links *Quake Live Official Website *Quake Live Wiki *Wikipedia *Mobygames *FaceBook *Twitter Category:Quake Live Category:Games